


Three Is A Magic Number

by pseuicide



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseuicide/pseuds/pseuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun looked like he might faint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Is A Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got my threesome up! It's semi-related to Nutmeg City Limits in that Cris and Leo are in a relationship, but I decided to make an offshoot where they engage in threesomes because I felt like Leo wouldn't really go for that in the Nutmeg!verse. In this one he does, though! Hope you guys enjoy! This _may_ turn into a multi-chapter fic, but I make no promises.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

Kun looked like he might faint.

He was sitting on his bed in the room he was sharing with Leo while they were in Chile, eyes huge as he stared over at the other man. He had his thighs pressed tightly together, his hands in his lap, and his face was redder than Leo had ever seen it. Leo himself was sitting on the edge of his own bed, but he was far more relaxed than Kun, leaning back on one hand and gazing over at his longtime friend like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Even though Cristiano was on his knees in front of Leo, sucking him off like he was being paid for it.

"Does - does he do that for you a lot?" Kun asked, voice shaky and unsure, nodding his head toward Cristiano.

"Any time I want. Well, unless he's being a brat," Leo said, his free hand buried in Cristiano's curls, guiding that wet mouth up and down on his aching flesh. "But then I just fuck him."

Kun swayed a little where he was sitting, eyes going glassy. "Y-you top him?"

"Mm-hm. Don't let the muscles fool you. He's a submissive little slut. Aren't you?" he asked Cristiano, who just made a non-committal noise around his cock and continued his sucking. Cristiano's face was blood red, he was clearly embarrassed to be doing this in front of an audience, but if there was one person Leo trusted to keep his secret, it was Kun.

It wasn't as if he had planned any of this. Cristiano had come to visit him in Chile and Kun had said he'd be gone for hours, so Leo figured they'd have time to have a little fun and then get out of the room before anyone saw them. But Kun had come fumbling through the door, walked right in on Leo and Cristiano furiously making out, shirts missing, cocks hanging out of their jeans, and there was really no excuse he could make up that would explain that.

Leo couldn't say he had ever really fantasized about being watched before - it just wasn't something that interested him all that much, but he had to admit that Kun's hungry gaze on him while he got his cock sucked was unbearably arousing. And it was a relief, really, not to have to hide his relationship from every single person in his life. Kun wouldn't betray him, or Cristiano.

And it was a thrilling experience, getting to show at least one person that Cristiano was his.

"Do you want him to suck you off too?" Leo asked softly, and Cristiano pulled off of him with a shocked look, cheeks flaming. Leo looked down at the Portuguese, stroking his hair gently. "As long as you're ok with it."

Cristiano and Kun both looked like they were going to die of embarrassment, but Leo didn't miss the way they both nodded in agreement, too shy and overwhelmed to say the words out loud.

"Go," he ordered Cristiano gently, leaning down to give him a kiss. "Make it good for him."

Cristiano nodded, then shuffled over to Kun on his knees, looking anywhere but at his face, and gently tugged at his shorts. Kun got the hint, lifting his hips up so Cristiano could pull his clothing off, and his cock was so hard it smacked against his belly once it was free. "Can I - can I touch him?" Kun asked, and Leo let out a quiet laugh at the indignant noise Cristiano made.

"I think you should ask him that," Leo pointed out.

Kun looked sheepish. "Sorry. Can I touch you?" he asked Cristiano, and Cristiano huffed.

"I guess," he said, looking playfully annoyed, wrapping his fingers around Kun's cock. Kun jumped, and Cristiano soothed him, stroking his free hand down his thigh. Leo couldn't really see much from this spot, Cristiano's head was blocking everything, so he got up and walked over to them, sitting down next to Kun. It wasn't the first time he'd seen his old friend's cock, but he had never see it hard, and he had also never seen it disappearing into his boyfriend's mouth. It wasn't as big as Leo's, so Cristiano had an easier time taking it, just sank right down on it without any hesitation, and Leo's stomach twisted with lust at the sight. He grabbed his own cock and stroked himself as he watched his boyfriend's head bob in his his best friend's lap, feeling a flush starting to creep up his neck and pinken his cheeks. Cristiano glanced sideways at him, mouth never leaving Kun's cock, just engulfing the entire length of it eagerly and letting out a moan.

"God, oh my god," Kun panted, eyes glued to what Cristiano was doing. He had a look on his face like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, and Leo could relate - having Cristiano Ronaldo on his knees in front of you with your cock in his mouth was certainly something Leo never thought he'd get to experience. Leo wondered if Kun had ever fantasized about it like he had, ever laid in bed at night and jerked off to the thought. Leo was surprised to find that the thought didn't make him jealous or possessive, simply aroused that another man would find his boyfriend so desirable. There was no need to feel threatened because Kun would never try to steal Cristiano away from him the way someone else might.

Kun was grabbing at Cristiano's hair now, fingers clenching and loosening, like he didn't know if it was all right to pull, and his hips were shifting restlessly on the bed. He was panting harshly, cheeks burning red, and Leo couldn't help but find him appealing. It wasn't as if he hadn't known that Kun was handsome, but he had never seen him in a sexual light before now, and a sudden urge to kiss his friend welled up inside Leo. But he didn't know if Kun would accept, if he'd be weirded out or put off, so Leo just turned his eyes back to Cris, who was still sucking while periodically glancing over at him, eyes flicking from his face to the eager hand on his cock.

He watched Cristiano pull off of Kun's cock so he could speak. "You two should kiss each other," he suggested, replacing Leo's hand with his own and pumping his hard cock. Both Leo and Kun blushed, refusing to look at one another. "Come on, please? For me?" he cajoled, flicking his tongue against Kun's cock as he stroked Leo. Leo was the one to make the first move, leaned over and planting his lips on Kun's, who jumped in surprise but didn't try to pull away, just tilted his head and deepened the kiss. It was different than kissing Cristiano, Kun's lips weren't as soft due to the fact that he didn't obsessively wear chap stick the way Cristiano did, but it was still quite nice, and Leo let his tongue flick out, nudging Kun's mouth open. His friend obliged, parting his lips for Leo to slid his tongue between them, and he could hear Cristiano murmur his approval from his spot on the floor. When he heard Kun moan into his mouth, Leo's eyes flicked down briefly, and just as he had suspected Cristiano had resumed sucking Kun's cock eagerly, head bobbing faster than it had the first time. He was able to keep a good rhythm on Leo's cock, his big warm hand pumping Leo to full hardness, fingers sliding up and down his rigid flesh.

Kun's tongue slid against his, a warm weight in his mouth as they kissed deeply, Leo's fingers resting on his old friend's thigh and rubbing to try to calm the other man down. He was obviously close to coming, shifting restlessly and squeezing his eyes shut, straining with the effort of holding back, and Leo finally put a hand in Cristiano's hair to guide him away.

"I think he needs a break, baby. Why don't you suck me for a while," Leo suggested, and Cristiano shuffled over until he was kneeling between him and Kun, a teasing smile on his face.

"You're just being greedy," he said with a little laugh, but did as instructed, sliding his mouth down around Leo's cock and wrapping his hand around Kun, pumping him slowly. Kun let out a moan, eyes closing, head falling back, and Leo was looking between him and Cristiano engulfing his rigid length. He buried his hand in the other man's hair again, tugging a bit, guiding his movements, and Kun leaned over to kiss him again, lips meeting, tongues sliding together. Cristiano gazed up to watch, hand faltering a bit on Kun's cock from the distraction, and Leo had to give him a little nudge to make him continue sucking. He supposed it was a novel thing for Cristiano, getting to see Leo kiss someone from the outside.

Cristiano pulled off completely, and Leo grunted in displeasure, turning his attention back to his boyfriend. "Mn, why'd you stop?"

Cristiano just gave him a sneaky little smile. "My jaw hurts," he said with a shrug, looking over at Kun through his eyelashes. "Maybe you could come down here and help me out, hm?"

Kun blinked owlishly, face flaming red. Cristiano just smiled prettily at him, and Leo smirked - he knew firsthand how convincing Cristiano could be when he really wanted something. "I'll help you. And Leo will behave himself, won't you, Leo?" Cristiano asked with a raised eyebrow. Leo nodded.

"It's ok, Kun. You don't have to do it if you don't want," Leo offered, and Kun looked down in embarrassment.

"No, you don't have to. But you want to, don't you, Sergio?" Cris asked, calling Kun by his real name. Kun glanced away, blushing hard, giving a nod as answer. Cristiano grinned and tugged at his arm gently, guiding him to kneel on the floor next to him, right in front of Leo. Leo couldn't help but stare, breathing heavily, fingers and toes tingling with arousal.

"Have you ever done this before?" Cristiano asked, and Kun just shook his head. Cris stroked his back soothingly. "It's ok. You'll do great," he said encouragingly. Cristiano was good at putting people at ease, Leo had noticed, and despite Kun's obvious embarrassment, he seemed to relax a little.

"Run your tongue up the underside, like this," he said, licking a stripe up the length of Leo's cock. "He likes to be teased." Leo made a noise at that, glaring playfully at Cris while Cris grinned back at him. He slid his fingers into Kun's short hair, guiding his head down, and Kun did as he was told, mimicking Cristiano's actions and letting his tongue slide up Leo's cock. Leo let his head fall back, leaning back on his hands and breathing deeply. He needed to calm down or this would be over before it began.

"Good, that's good," Cristiano said happily. "See, he likes it. Do it again."

Kun obeyed, letting Cristiano guide him, his tongue hot and wet as it moved against Leo's flesh.

"You're doing great," he said as he stroked Kun's hair soothingly. "We'll do it together now," he said, and Leo suddenly felt two tongues on him, dragging up each side of his cock, and Leo squeezed his eyes shut and moaned.

"Fuck, oh fuck," Leo panted, feeling those warm wet tongues moving against him, brushing against the head of his cock, and Leo couldn't resist peeking, looking down to see his boyfriend and his best friend eagerly licking his achingly hard length.

"Oh my god," Leo gasped, sitting up and sliding his hands into both sets of dark hair as those wet eager mouths licked him. Cristiano was murmuring something to Kun, and suddenly Kun slipped his mouth around Leo, taking the head of his cock in and giving it a little suck. His movements were unpracticed and shy, but it still felt incredible, and he locked eyes with Cristiano while he moaned.

"Behave yourself," he said to Leo, and Leo just nodded in understanding and kept his hips very still despite the urge to thrust up into that wet mouth. Cristiano turned back to Kun. "Don't try to take too much. Just relax and suck. Think about what feels good for you," he said encouragingly, guiding Kun up and down slowly at first, then faster.

"It's thick, I know," he said with a smile, glancing up at Leo again. "But you're making him feel so good, you know that? Listen to him."

Kun made an affirmative noise, listening to Leo gasp and pant and moan, his fingers tightening in both sets of dark hair. Cristiano moved in again, nudging Kun over a bit so he could fit his head between Leo's thighs, starting to lick and suck at his balls. Leo groaned loudly at that - he'd never felt two wet mouths on his cock and balls at the same time before, and it was almost overwhelming, forcing him to shut his eyes again so he didn't come on the spot. Those tongues on him were maddening, overloading his senses, but they were gone after a few moments. Leo could hear wet sounds coming from below and he glanced down curiously, another spike of lust going through him at the sight of Kun and Cristiano kissing over the head of his cock.

"Fuck," Leo muttered, stroking the hair of his boyfriend and best friend. Cristiano broke the kiss and glanced up at him playfully.

"Living the dream right now, aren't you, baby?" he asked with a smirk, giving the head of his cock a long slow lick. "You do the other side, Sergio."

Kun's cheeks reddened but he obeyed, and Leo watched the two of them drag their tongues over the slick head of his cock. Cristiano started to pump his shaft slowly and Leo bit the inside of his lip, trying to push down his orgasm as it built low in his belly.

"Guys, I'm really close," Leo warned, but Cristiano just stroked him faster, turning to Kun with a playful look.

"Do you want to taste his come?" Cristiano asked Kun, and the other man ducked his head in embarrassment but still nodded, and Leo watched him guide the other man back up to lick the head of his cock, both of them running their tongues over his throbbing length while Cristiano jerked the base of it, working his orgasm out of him. It didn't take very long, Leo was so wound up, senses overloaded from having two hot mouths on him, and soon he was coming, shooting ropes of white fluid all over their open lips and teasing tongues. Leo could do little more than groan at the sight, his entire body jerking as Cristiano worked him through it, cock giving one last valiant twitch when they started kissing again, sharing his come between them. He could see his pearly white essence smearing across their lips as they made out, messy tongues sliding into one another's mouths.

"Oh my god," Leo groaned, finding his arm grabbed in a tight grip when he tried to flop back onto the bed.

"No, you're not done yet," Cristiano said to Leo once he broke his kiss with Kun. "Keep watching. Sergio, do you want to swallow it?" Kun nodded shyly. Cristiano smiled used his fingers to clean up the mess on Kun's face, then guided the other man to suck them clean, then murmured to him softly. Kun nodded and looked up at Leo, visibly swallowing, adam's apple bobbing as he drank down the come Cristiano had fed to him. Leo shivered all over, cock trying desperately to come back to life.

"Oh my god," he said again, finally flopping back onto the bed bonelessly when Cristiano let him go. He could hear them talking and laughing with one another, but all he could do was stare up at the ceiling and pant hard, trying to catch his breath after seeing that display, which was easily one of the most arousing things he'd ever seen in his life. Two bronzed bodies crawled onto the bed and laid down on either side of him.

"I hope you're not done for the night," Cristiano said teasingly, nuzzling into Leo's neck. Leo just grunted and mumbled incoherently.

"We'll check back in a little while, Sergio. In the mean time, we can take care of each other. And Leo can just lay there and watch since he's being a party pooper," Cristiano smiled, crawling over Leo and nuzzling up to Kun. They helped one another out of their clothes, stroking each other's golden skin, pausing every so often to kiss lazily. Leo couldn't help but stare, propping the pillow up behind his head and gazing over at his lover and his best friend as they started jerking each other off. Leo felt his spent cock give another twitch against his thigh.

"You're bigger than Leo," Cristiano said to Sergio. Leo made an indignant noise. "Body wise, Leo. Calm down," he said with a little laugh, settling beside Kun, his hand moving slowly on Kun's cock. "You're more muscular. I bet you'd look gorgeous spread out on the bed with Leo between these thick thighs of yours. Have you ever been fucked, Sergio?"

"N-no," Kun panted. They were stroking each other fast and hard, mouthing at one another's necks. "Never. I've never - I don't - with a man, I can't ..."

"Shh. It doesn't have to be tonight. It's ok. We'll just do this until you're ready," Cristiano soothed. Leo wanted it, wanted Kun under him, moaning and panting, gripping his hair as Leo took his virginity. Cris would be there too, right beside Kun, stroking his hair and calming him, talking him through the initial discomfort.

"You don't have to be scared. We'll get you opened up, I promise," Cristiano murmured. Kun was shaking visibly, trembling against Cristiano's big, muscular body as they jerked each other off. "Spend hours doing it. Fingering you, eating your cute little ass, until you're begging for something inside you. It feels so good. I can come just from his cock, did you know that? Don't even need to be jerked off. It took a lot of practice ... but once it happened, it was the best orgasm I ever had. Now I don't like to come any other way."

Leo was breathing heavily, fondling his cock, trying to coax it back to life. "It won't hurt?" Kun asked softly. Cristiano shook his head, kissing Kun's jawline.

"It feels a little strange at first, but it doesn't hurt if you're prepared enough. We can buy you toys, some little ones, you can practice with them to get used to the feeling. It's a bit much to go from nothing in your ass to Leo's thick cock - believe me," Cristiano said with a breathless little chuckle. "Try the toys first. If you don't like it, you don't have to do it. You can watch Leo fuck me, and then maybe you can fuck me too."

Leo frowned a bit. He didn't know how he felt about that. Cristiano glanced over at him curiously, eyes flicking over Leo's face, trying to read him.

"Well, we might have to work up to that. But there's plenty of fun things we can all do together. Leo, come help," Cristiano said, snagging Leo's hand and putting it on Kun's cock. Leo curled his fingers around the length of it, stroking his friend lazily. Cristiano huffed slightly and put his hand over Leo's, guiding him to a more intense pace. Kun was still stroking Cristiano, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, helpless little moans sounding low in his throat. He was sweating, both of them were, their golden bodies shimmering in the dim light of the room. Both of them must have been close.

"Have you thought about it?" Cristiano asked. His voice sounded shaky with lust. "Being fucked? I thought about it for so long ... but there was no one I trusted until Leo came along. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, or sell pictures of me, or tell everyone what we'd done. He was so gentle the first night. I came so hard, harder than I ever had before. Sergio, tell me the truth, when you jerk off, late at night when no one's around, do you tease your little hole? And try to work up the courage to slide your fingers inside?"

Kun let out a broken noise, face twisted up in pleasure, body shaking with nerves. He nodded almost imperceptibly.

"It feels so amazing," Cristiano murmured, letting Leo take over on Kun's cock. "Can I touch you there?"

Kun moaned again. Leo shifted closer to him, jerking his cock faster. "It's ok, Kun. Let him do it," Leo said softly. Kun nodded again. Cristiano gently nudged Kun's thick legs apart and slipped a hand between them, teasing the hidden hole there. Kun's whole body jerked and Leo mumbled soothingly, kissing his best friend's neck while he moaned. Cristiano didn't press his fingers in, simply pushed gently on the little strip of skin between Kun's hole and his balls. Kun jerked again, thighs twitching, his breath coming in harsh pants.

"Feel that? That's your prostate. You can stimulate it from the outside, too. Personally I like it better from the inside, especially when it's Leo's big cock hitting it over and over. It can be a little overwhelming sometimes, but in the best way." Cristiano kissed Kun's chest, then leaned in and caught Leo's lips, drawing him into a deep but brief kiss. "We'll buy you some fun toys and send them to you, Sergio. And you can send us pictures of you using them - Leo loves things like that."

"I'm - I'm going -" Kun panted, writhing on the bed under Leo's and Cristiano's talented ministrations. Leo nodded, kissing Kun again, feeling the other man moaning into his mouth as he came all over his belly and Leo's fingers. His other hand was still on Cristiano's cock, just holding it now rather than stroking, and he saw his lover reach down and grasp the length of it to finish himself off. Leo watched him out of the corner of his eye, mouth brushing against Kun's in gentle little kisses as Kun came down from his orgasm, still trembling and panting slightly. Cris was worked up enough that it didn't take him long, and Leo heard a long moan escape him as he shot into his own hand, some of it getting on Kun's tanned hip.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked Kun, stroking his face, trying to coax his eyes open. Kun turned onto his side and tucked himself under Leo's chin, nodding.

"I'll get some towels to get us cleaned up," Cristiano said, stroking Kun's arm gently. "Take care of him," he said to Leo, then padded into the bathroom. Leo watched his ass for a moment, then turned back to his best friend, sliding his arms around Kun's back.

"It's ok to want what you want, Kun. It's nothing to be ashamed of," Leo said softly. Kun nodded but didn't speak, body relaxing bit by bit. They'd have to talk more about it when they weren't all tired from orgasms. In the mean time, Leo gathered Kun up in his arms tightly, letting the other man cling to him while they waited for Cristiano to return.


End file.
